Crossover: Freeing From the Curse
by eolhcsullivan452
Summary: Crossover with Once Upon a Time. Arriving in Storybrooke, Sora wants to free Kairi from the Curse and go home. Things don't go according to plan, though, when he ends up in a jail cell through Regina. With the help of Snow White and others, Sora might just learn about true love's kiss. SoKai. Not AU.


**Author's Note: First of all, "Naminé" is wholly Kairi in this. Don't let it confuse you. It'll make sense once you read it. And secondly, just pretend that Once Upon a Time canon and KH canon blend. Like that Rumpel was actually the Beast in KH, too. Have fun and enjoy. Hopefully fans of both fandoms can understand this. I hope… **

**Freeing From the Curse**

Emma was having a bad day. It didn't help that her training as deputy hadn't been nearly enough to push her into her new role as sheriff. But, then again, who would have ever thought that people would be running around actually believing Henry's stories? Though Emma had ended up putting Graham on a pedestal, she doubted even he would have been able to handle what she had to now. She'd never really been one to believe in magic (despite her assurances of the fact to Henry), but this kid was just too... eerie. It almost seemed as though the only explanation for him had to be magic. Either that, or a whole lot of hair gel.

If she was being honest with herself, Emma was quite fascinated by the fifteen (apparently almost sixteen) year old that had rolled into town. He'd literally seemed to come from nowhere. Of course, Madam Mayor hadn't been too taken with the new addition to her town. Emma wondered if it was more because of Henry's new fixation on him, or the way he kept saying bizarre things about a Keyblade. Emma could tell he wasn't talking about some ordinary house key. And she would have guessed someone (Henry) would say there was some fantastical explanation to the boy's questions, but before anyone had gotten the chance to really speak with him, the mayor had found reason to lock him up.

Yeah. Emma wasn't oblivious to how illegal it was to hold a minor without his parents (especially in a jail cell), but she'd crossed Regina enough to know she always got what she wanted. Right now, she wanted this young brunette stowed away more than anything else. If Emma wanted him free from her terror, she'd have to prove his "innocence" the old fashioned way.

Especially since she'd seen an inkling of fear on Regina's face when the strange character had mentioned the Keyblade. It almost made Emma want to believe Henry's crazy idea about Regina being an evil witch; whatever said Keyblade was... it had been evident on Regina's face that she didn't want anything to do with it.

Deciding to get the mission underway (and mostly to starve off her own curiosity), Emma dusted her hands on her pants from where she'd been eating, and saw it best to go pay her new tenant a visit. "Hey, kid," Emma called out as she looked into the bright blue eyes of her captive. Or tried to, anyway. She felt uncomfortable calling someone else "Kid" when she usually used the pet name for Henry. In the end, she shifted on her feet awkwardly, but she needn't have. The boy slept in his cell like a baby. He was none the wiser to her approach. Or so she'd thought...

Faster than Emma could blink, there was a flash of light in the boy's hand. What materialized in his palm could only be described as a giant metal key. Jumping to his feet in a fast movement Emma's eyes couldn't even follow, the boy curved himself into an odd battle stance. His lips pulled back into a grimace, but once he got his bearings, it melted into a smile that immediately made Emma very glad she didn't have a daughter. Because that smile was so, so sweet that Emma could almost feel herself swoon because of it. However, the knowledge that he was _way_ too young for her, and did have an air of danger about him, kept her from falling for his charms the way a younger girl (someone's daughter) might have.

Clearing her throat, and looking at the boy sternly, Emma declared, "That was a cool magic trick." And despite his skills, Emma had to convince herself that was all it was. A trick. It wasn't real magic that had summoned the strange weapon. And there was nothing magical about this boy. Nothing at all...

Not even when he pointed his key at the door and freed himself from his cell after a ray of light had emitted from the tip of the blade. "Look, I'm sorry I'm breaking out. I wasn't going to; I was going to let you settle this legally, but I know enough to realize you aren't going to let me go. At first I thought you'd change things, but that witch's Darkness even has you kerscuffled." The bushy haired brunette stopped his escape, as he seemed to be seriously thinking over the last thing he'd said.

Not wasting any time, Emma reached out to try and halt the young man from escaping, but he also ended up being faster than she anticipated. "Kid, if the mayor catches you out of here, it's going to be off with your head. Not mine."

"You know Alice?" The boy said this rather excitedly (but also with a bit of guilt) as he broke free of the hold Emma was exerting and waltzed toward the exit. Emma watched him regretfully, as he began running faster than anyone she'd ever seen do so before (he was using some odd technique where he spun around, but it made him a lot faster).

Just like that, she thought she'd never see him again. But then, despite all odds, he turned around with another guilty look, but it was reserved for her this time. "I'm really sorry if I get you in trouble. But I'm here to help out, so hopefully I can. Mostly, though, I need to find _her_."

And the way the pretty boy empathized the last word left no doubt in Emma's mind that he was looking for his significant other. The sparkle of love in his vibrant eyes almost made Emma believe right then and there that all of Henry's words were true. There was something about this boy, but more than that… Just seeing how he thought of his love was so similar to the fairytale romances described in Henry's stories. Though she'd felt something for Graham, Emma'd thought only people like Mary Margaret and David would be so romantic in real life. Apparently not.

And apparently this mysterious boy was going to leave before she really got to figure much out at all. Sighing, Emma found she regretted his fate much more than she did what Regina would try and punish her mistake with. She'd see the boy again, she knew. But if it was in handcuffs again, or with proof that he wasn't guilty of what Regina said he was, was yet to be seen. Somehow, she had a feeling she might be getting a call from Mr. Gold very soon.

...

Naminé didn't usually venture close to Mr. Gold's shop. In fact, if she really thought it over, she would realize she barely even stayed close to the city. Somehow she knew it was as much his as it was the mayor's. And Naminé, though she'd never be one to doubt people or condone her silly thoughts, felt frightened whenever she was around the two. That was why she, literally, always stayed as far away from them as she could manage. Sometimes she thought she'd leave Storybrooke altogether, but something always stopped her. Or maybe "stopped" wasn't the right word. That would imply she ever really got close to leaving. No, in the end she always stayed because she remembered a promise. A promise of what and with who she didn't know (sometimes she thought she imagined it all), but it was always that promise that made her stay. Always. Though something seemed a little off...

Especially today when she'd gone against her own desires and set foot in the rich Mr. Gold's pawn shop. As soon as she did, and eyed some of the wares, she almost regretted it. She did even more so when she saw her fear incarnate across the room. She'd almost convinced herself to leave and pretend she'd never even thought of coming in, but it was then she saw it. Almost in a trance (like she had been when she came into the store), Naminé found herself walking right up to Mr. Gold and reaching right above his head to pick up the necklace suspended there.

"Something I can help you with, deary?" he asked in his usual chilling and false cheery voice.

Any other day, and Naminé would have run for the hills by now. Not today. In fact, she didn't feel as put off by Mr. Gold as she usually did at all. Especially if... "This necklace... how much are you asking for it?

"Someone's forgetting their memories from when they were young, Niminey," the man said, as he strangely pronounced Naminé's name wrong.

The redhead knew for a fact that he'd done it on purpose. As it almost triggered some memory in her, she found herself falling towards the counter she was leaning towards. Mr. Gold caught her before she could hit her head, but it didn't seem to be out of charity. Naminé shook his hands off of her immediately, as she got down to business. The sooner she could get out of here, the better. "What do you mean?" Naminé found herself asking, and instantly wanted to kick herself in the head. That was not making things progress the way she wanted them to. She should have been buying the necklace. Instead-

"I mean that you sold that to me years ago. You can buy it back if you want, but for a pri-"

"No." Naminé cut him off (more unkindly then she would have wanted, but her head was swimming again). "That necklace had a moonstone, but this one has a crown pendant. They're not the same. The chain is, but-"

"But I thought the crown I crafted might make it sell better."

"With all do respect sir, I don't think you crafted it. Otherwise, another maker'd sue you. I know I've seen someone with that same pendant somewhere else, but I-"

"But you what?" Though Mr. Gold didn't say this, it was obvious on his face that he wanted to. Naminé glared at him as she realized he was hiding something from her (maybe everyone was; she had holes in her memory, but she felt like she'd experienced the same thing somewhere before).

Feeling angry, confused, and down right frustrated, Naminé was infused with more anger then she'd ever felt from herself before. She slammed her hands down on the counter and was about to give the criminal a piece of her mind, but another customer coming in changed that last part of her plan. That customer coming in changed everything.

"Kairi." The boy that said that name was truly beautiful. Chestnut spiky, brown hair that was as messy as it was adorable; beautiful blue eyes that any girl could get lost in, white porcelain skin, and a lean body. Even the voice coming from his beautiful pink lips was the loveliest sound she'd ever heard before.

Naminé's heart swelled in her chest, as she took in his heartbreaking smile. It was as though she'd seen him before. And that name "Kairi"... Why did she feel as though she'd heard it in the past? Why did she feel like it was her own? Something was clawing at her heart, trying to fight its way out, but her mind wouldn't have that.

It felt criminal when she had to ask the boy who he was. Even more so when he adopted a more heartbroken expression then she'd ever seen anyone wear before, but there was simply nothing for it. There couldn't be. She knew what her life was. If this boy had been in it, she definitely would have known.

However, when he crossed the room in a flash and cradled her in his arms, Naminé had to reevaluate that thought. "Oh, Kairi. I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault!"

"Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Naminé." There was something seriously wrong with her that she didn't want him to let go. That she didn't even want to set him straight. His face buried in her hair, as he breathed in her scent, felt so good. His hands encircling her back, like he was meant to hold her, felt heavenly. And as he trembled against her, Naminé felt as though it was her duty to be there for this boy through anything. But she couldn't be. None of this was right. Rather it was wrong. So, so wrong.

Pulling away with an even sadder expression (how was that even possible?), the youth dried his eyes, and regarded her with a lopsided grin. Clearly he was trying to find humor in a situation where there was none. Clearly he was insane, but why didn't she want to believe that. "You would say that," the boy said with a slight laugh whilst putting his hands behind his head. "I'm Sora. Starts with an 'S'. And I guess it makes sense that, in another life, you'd have Nami's name, since she was your Other."

"Nami... Sora..."

Before Naminé could think anymore (like how his name also seemed familiar, and that no one else had ever called her "Nami", but her family), Mr. Gold was pulling the thin, but strong boy away from her. "That's quite enough of harassing a betrothed woman. Off to the jail cell with you."

"Oh, come on! I just got out of there!" And it was in the knowledge that this kind, but surely confused boy, had been in jail before that Naminé realized something was awry. Why would Regina, because surely it was her, throw this poor boy (a minor at that) in jail? And why would Mr. Gold want the same? Had this "Sora" weirded her out? Yes, a little. But not to qualify this. She hadn't once asked for him to leave her alone, or for Mr. Gold's help, but...

Maybe her distrust of her mayor and this man wasn't so wrong after all. And maybe there was a reason why Mr. Gold had purposely mispronounced her name so it sounded like "Kairi" earlier. Naminé was determined to get her answers, but while Mr. Gold took Sora away (why did just the sound of his name make her weak in the knees?) before she could even say anything; she feared as though the answers would never come.

...

"We have a problem, Majesty." Much like Naminé, or rather, Kairi had thought to describe Rumpelstiltskin's attitude, he used the same manner of false cheeriness, as he twirled Sora's necklace in his hand, and regarded the radiant Queen Regina.

But, of course, to the fair queen, it wasn't a very kind discussion at all. Especially not when he'd broken into her office at home, and was now lounging behind her desk in a cozy chair. To anyone else—like the fools she was trying to keep fooled—she would have taken on a false smile not unlike Rumpel**'**s false happiness. But about having all she could take of her partner in crime, she faced him with her palms down on her own desk. There was a chilling silence before she said quietly, and angrily, "You never told me that the curse would bring the Keyblade wielders into all of this!"

"But what a treat it is, isn't it?" Rumpel asked, as he stood up from the chair he'd stolen and clapped his hands together eagerly. "They're troublesome at the best of times. Or worst of times depending on how you look at it, but they sure make things fun, don't they? I don't know why you're fretting my dear Queenie. Kairi doesn't remember him, and we all know he won't leave without his dear Princess of Heart."

"Princess of Heart..." Completely ignoring her unwelcome guest, Regina strode over to the window behind her desk. Pushing aside the curtain, she looked down at all the people milling about. Just there was that vile Cinderella. And there was that evil Snow White. And just a little ways away, on the outskirts of town, was Rumpel's precious Belle (not that he realized it, of course). They all were Princesses of Heart, weren't they? Was that how she'd unwittingly pulled Radiant Garden's Kairi into all of this? Regina fiercely clutched the curtains at the thought. It seemed as though she had made a mistake.

Painting on the fake smile now, Regina turned to Rumpel and spoke as calmly as could be expected from her. "I've had enough dealings with these Key carriers in the past. They know how to stay out of stories completely. And, yet, they always get a little spotlight on them and mess things up for people like me. And that boy is the key that connects everything. Do you really think he shouldn't seem threatening to me? He remembers everything. And at the moment he seems far more threatening than Ms. Swan. He gave up his heart for this Kairi, and I know for a fact that-"

"That's exactly why you needn't worry, darling." Rumpelstiltskin said with a real calm about him that instantly had Regina seething. She hadn't been that calm since... since Snow White had...

As if reading her mind, Rumpelstiltskin continued with what he was saying, but in the way that would make her the angriest. It was also the way that would make her the most gung-ho to get rid of the legendary Light Keyblade Master. "We all know true love's kiss doesn't work for everyone, don't we? It most certainly won't work for them. Not only because this world's laws, at least, don't bind Sora, but also because despite the amazing feats they've accomplished, those two are never allowed to be together. They're the real cursed ones. They're soul mates; there's no doubt about that. But it seems they're destined to love each other from afar. I wouldn't worry much, your majesty. Though I might pay attention to the worlds. Kairi belongs to them, too; they might just _pull_ her away."

With that, Rumpelstiltskin escorted himself from the premises. At first, it almost seemed that he was right, and that Regina shouldn't worry, but she very soon became aware of a few curious things. One, that Rumpel had taken custody of the boy somehow. It seemed as though he had reason to fear Sora, despite what he said.

Or maybe... Suddenly, Regina became acutely aware that in another life, this "Beast" had been the child's friend. And she'd learned from experience that the few friends Rumpel had, he wasn't exactly willing to let them go.

"This is the last time you'll betray me, Rumpelstiltskin." Perhaps the real betrayer was Regina, because she pulled out the crown necklace of none other than Sora's, and looked at it with an evil glee. "I wonder if he'll notice this is gone like he did that teacup." Yes, he'd regret crossing her, indeed. The way the necklace glinted in the slight light streaming in the window, gave it the illusion that it was turning gold. That could only mean one thing. Sora's Keyblade, like his necklace, was silver. It was the Kingdom Key of Darkness that was golden. And like the Kingdom Key D (and the Door to Darkness it came from), Sora would have to face Dark forces very soon. "It's a good thing I've decided I can do without little Ms. Kairi here." No one would know she'd won until it was too late.

...

"Hey, who are you little guy?" This was not spoken to our spiky haired hero as one might expect, but rather to a bird that happened to just fly in an abnormal pattern that Mary Margaret knew was unnatural. It was, however, what she saw after that that was the most unnatural.

"'Scuse me. Coming through!" Came the tenor voice of a boy, as he came running past Mary Margaret (faster then she'd ever seen anyone run before), and almost took the sign off of Granny's Diner, as he crashed into it. At once, Mary Margaret was kneeling beside the fallen boy, but what really caught her attention was when the bird started circling the boy's head. It was obvious that the avian was trying to tell her something, but Mary Margaret also found the circle around the boy's head (that the bird was making) seemed familiar.

That thought was cast aside, though, when she noticed just how tousled the boy's hair and clothes looked. It, too, looked unnatural, as there was no more wind coming, and even though the boy had been running, his appearance should have settled down by now somewhat, but... But it seemed as though an invisible force was trying to pull him away, and he was resisting.

Before Mary Margaret could push away those ridiculous thoughts, the boy was waking up from where he'd fallen unconscious, and was eying her very pecurely. "Oh, Snow! Thanks. I guess the fact that I knew you from another world is using you as a substitute."

"Substitute for what?" The words came out before the schoolteacher could really think them over. What she really wanted to ask was how this boy seemed to know about Henry's ideas, and what he meant about being a "substitute". She may have been a teacher, but...

"I've got a part in this curse, too, but differently from everyone else. Honestly, I probably wouldn't have been pulled into this if Kairi hadn't. Since I spend so much time in other worlds, no worlds' laws affect me now, but... But Kairi isn't so lucky. It's my fault for never letting her come with me. She fell victim to this world's curse, and because of that, she can't leave Storybrooke. I have the opposite affect, whenever I get here, I get spirited away. Either that, or I can't get here at all. The last time I was here, I tried to give her my necklace so she'd remember things, but... But I think you're going to help me, Snow White. I think the fact that I met you in another world confuses my curse, and keeps he here."

"What are you talking about?" Mary Margaret asked now more out of reflex then anything else. It was clear that this boy had a concussion. He was talking nonsense. She had to keep him calm, mend him as best as she could, and then get him to a doctor. She idly wondered where this boy's parents were. She definitely wondered why he was talking like Henry. It had to be a coincidence. Either that, or maybe Henry had made a new friend and had shared his idea with him. "Look, I'm going to get you to a doctor. Can you stand, or do you feel dizzy? Please tell me you don't feel sleepy. You're not supposed to sleep when you-"

"Mary Margaret, what's with the panic attack?" At first, Mary Margaret's hand froze on the boy's bloodied head, as she tried to get his bloody locks out of his eyes (she had to make sure they were focused). She instantly pulled away in relief, though, when she noted her roommate had come to save the day. Sheriff, indeed.

Before Mary Margaret could really ask for assistance, Henry was kneeling down beside the boy with his own curious look on his face. "You seem so familiar. Like I've seen your hand in someone's picture or something. It's like I was telling Emma earlier-"

"Henry!" Emma groaned exasperatedly, but also lovingly, as she pulled him away from the injured boy. "I know you're trying to help, but you don't want to touch that boy's blood by accident. You could get aids..." Emma's words trailed off, as she undoubtedly finally got a good look at whom she was dealing with. "You're that kid from earlier. Looks like you got a little beaten up during your escape plan, Mr. Arrogant. Come on. Let's get you out of here before Regina-"

"Please don't take me away from Snow White! I think she's anchoring me here. If I leave her side, I'll be taken away from Kairi again. Please, you've gotta help me. She's all I have."

"Kid..." It was not lost to Mary Margaret that the boy (that she now realized Emma had first left their apartment in search of) was trying to play her sympathetic card. While it could have been true that this Kairi could have been his only family left, it was also obvious he was trying to make Emma feel bad for him.

And yet... Mary Margaret felt no ill intent coming from the boy at all. His heart shined with something she couldn't make sense of. There didn't seem to be any Darkness in his-

"I know who he is!" All eyes (including those of the struggling teenager and Emma) turned to Henry at his exclamation. Mary Margaret leaned in towards him interestedly where she sat beside him. She wasn't sure if she was trying to make him feel better about Emma coddling him when he'd just been trying to get a better look at this boy (as to assign a fairytale character to him), or if she really thought this book would explain something about him. Like maybe a logical reason as to why he looked so strangely windswept. But Mary Margaret should have known not to expect logic in a silly storybook. Or in that wide smile Henry was now giving this boy, as if he was his own personal hero.

"No you don't Henry," Emma said sternly, as she finally got the teenage boy to stop trying to get away from her (Mary Margaret had the faintest idea that he was faking her "strong" hold on him, though). "We've been trying to figure that out, but you don'-"

"But I do!" Henry argued, as he all but bounced in his seat now. "Normally, most people wouldn't know of his character. He was never actually mentioned in them. But if you take the first letter of every fourth sentence in this book, it tells another story. The story about the person that helped in all of these things. It's the Keyblade bearer, Sora. His job was meant to be kept secret, but he was in these stories, so..."

"Henry, that's crazy."

"No, it's not." Somehow, just by hearing it, Mary Margaret knew this was the most honest voice she'd ever heard. This boy, this Sora (if it really was his name), was good through and through. He was much better then her David, in fact. This brave boy seemed familiar somehow, but...

Seeming to talk directly to her now, the cerulean-eyed boy turned towards Mary Margaret, and offered her the sweetest smile as he closed his eyes. "I'm Sora. That chosen wielder of the Keyblade. I fight Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Dream Eaters and all manner of creatures. Though you'd probably recognize me more if I had Donald and Goofy with me." And despite all odds, as the boy put his hands behind his head, and laughed albeit nervously, Mary Margaret felt as though she did know him.

Until... Until Mr. Gold came over, and said how the mayor wanted the poor boy arrested for assaulting some girl.

At that point, Mary Margaret didn't know if she wanted to believe in anything anymore. It was obvious the boy was a damned good liar, but there was no mistaking the guilty expression on his face, was there?

Maybe there was. Because the girl that was said to have pressed the charges, came running out of Mr. Gold's shop demanding the boy be let go. In her hand, was a teacup.

...

The moment Kairi came out defending him, made Sora instantly want to run to her and steal her away like the criminal he was being accused of. For too long he and Riku had been without the third member of their trio. For too long had Sora been trying to reach her only to fail. But mostly, for too long he'd taken her fore granted. Sora didn't have a doubt in his mind that he would have been running for her as if his life depended on it (and in many ways it did), if he didn't need to be near "Mary Margaret" to now remain rooted in the world.

The curse, meant to keep everyone miserable but the Evil Queen, was hell bent on throwing him back out to the Lanes Between. But he wouldn't let it. He needed to help these people. Especially this " Rumpelstiltskin" that was really his friend, the Beast. There was so much Darkness in his heart, and Sora was half tempted to use his abilities as a Master to extract it from him, but he certainly didn't want a Ventus/Vanitas situation on his hands.

But, as it was, Sora didn't want the Beast to kill Kairi, either. As she dangled the teacup threateningly in her hand, it was clear that the Beast was contemplating it. Chip meant very much to the Beast and Belle. Belle meant very much to the Beast. He wasn't going to let Kairi get in the crossfire just because Kairi's heart was telling her to save him.

"Miss Naminé," Mr. Gold said in what, to anyone else, would sound like a calculating voice. Not to Sora, though. He could hear the raw anger dripping off every syllable he spoke. "I will not let this boy go on molesting you. Now, I will ask you to get over this Stockholm syndrome and to let go of that item from my shop."

"He didn't hurt me, you liar!" "Kairi let out as shrilly, as Sora had ever heard from her. But still proving she was the kind Princess of Heart, she threw the teacup into Mr. Gold's awaiting hands, as she pleaded something that would, otherwise, be sure to set him free. But unfortunately for them, they were dealing with the power of a witch. "For anyone that doubts that, watch all the video footage from when he met me. Heck, from when he first entered this town. He's done nothing wrong. He's a lazy bum, but-"

"Kairi?" Despite all hope, and logic action, Sora felt himself stepping towards the girl he loved, as she undoubtedly seemed to be remembering her past life. Sora was reminded of the time he'd had to try and remember her when the real Naminé, Kairi's Nobody, had gotten rid of all of his memories of her. It wasn't an easy thing, but at least Kairi had the advantage of still remembering him. He just needed to unlock her memories and then... Then maybe they could go home, regroup, and then come back to free these people.

"No, Sora. Don't be in danger because of me."

It was only when Kairi said this that Sora remembered it was probably best not to approach her at the moment. No, with the progress they'd made today, the last thing he wanted to do was fade away from leaving his close proximity to Snow White. Thankfully, his Iri had reminded him of that. Even if she just thought she was keeping him away from an angry Beast. "Kairi, I was told you said something similar to Saïx when he said that you were the fire that fed my anger."

Before anyone could respond to the situation anymore (and before Kairi could protest she was " Naminé"), Henry gasped rather loudly. At that moment, all of Emma and Mary Margaret's attention was locked onto the small boy. As he looked from Sora to Kairi, Sora could easily read on his face all that Kairi couldn't. "You're Kairi," he said with as happy a grin Sora had ever seen from him (which actually wasn't saying a lot since Sora had just met him). He then turned solely to Kairi and said, "You _are_ Kairi. You're the seventh Princess of Heart and a Keyblade wielder. Your place is with Sora and Riku. Naminé's your Nobody."

"Henry, will you leave this to me? This girl's name is Naminé. Not Kairi. I've met her before. And you shouldn't call her a nobody. That's not nice."

Most of Emma's words were lost to Sora, as he locked onto a solution he should have long ago. Naminé. The real Naminé. Though Kairi was unaware of her presence, she still existed within her. Naminé was a memory witch and always remembered what was supposed to be forgotten. If he could get her to tap into those memories, or if he could awaken Naminé within her...

Unfortunately, the chance never came. Just then, the evil queen from Snow White's world (that Sora only knew from the tales of Ven, Terra, and Aqua) chose that moment to grace her town with her presence. Sora, at once, was reminded of Maleficent, as he felt her overwhelming Darkness. It wasn't actually a pleasant thing to notice. Especially since she had now gone to Kairi, and was "comforting" the sixteen-year-old girl. "Oh, there you are, Miss Naminé. I was afraid you might have run away completely after this boy violated you. But not to worry. I'm about to lock him up, and after the court sees the tapes we have to show, you'll never have to see this boy again. I'm so glad I thought to have this boy looked for early, aren't you glad I asked for your help, Ms. Swan?"

Sora noticed from the corner of his eye the unspoken agreement Regina was making with the Beast.

Having enough, Sora summoned his Keyblade in hand (earning a few oohs and ahhs from those gathered), and pointed it at those in front of him. He felt bad for angling it towards Kairi, but he took comfort in knowing he wasn't threatening her or anyone. Rather, he was giving all those present a reminder. "Do you really think you can lock me up? This Keyblade opens any door. It also can't be taken away from me. But you won't even need to, will you? As soon as I'm too far away from Snow, the gravity of my destiny will pull me away from this world again, but that's what you want, isn't it?"

Kairi didn't seem to contest the idea, as she pulled back from Regina and spoke painfully, "Such a powerful Darkness". Of course. The Darkness would harm her Light and vice versa. Sora also remembered how he'd heard Aqua had once said something like that before one of her own battles. Maybe it would somehow get Kairi to summon her own Keyblade, and...

Distracting his thoughts, Kairi crossed over to where he, Mary Margaret, Emma, and Henry were all gathered. Sora wanted nothing more then to pull her into his arms and never let go, but he knew that would only aid his enemies' story. Instead, he only looked on proudly, as Kairi shouted angrily, "You're such liars! Sora didn't hurt me. And the moment he had with me didn't even happen until a half an hour ago, but you had Emma hunt him down before that? Face it; you just want him away because he's a threat to you. He's really done nothing wrong at all!"

"He's just a minor," Mary Margaret offered in agreement.

"Mary Margaret, you are not a public figure here. Your presence is neither required nor wanted. Go home."

"Last time I checked, Mr. Gold wasn't a public official, either, Madam Mayor. And it's neither required nor wanted to hold a minor the way you want me to. Even if he had done something, and it's looking more and more like he didn't, it seems you have a severe lack of evidence and circumstantial evidence at that. I think Kairi here is right. All of this is highly convenient."

And it was clear on Regina's face that she lost, and she knew it. The triumph was also there on Emma's face. Sora wanted to hug and thank Snow White's daughter (now that he got a good look at her, it was so clear that was who she was) for defending him, but mostly he felt humbled that she'd called Kairi by her true name. Maybe she was beginning to see reality, too. If so, it was a great feeling. The greatest that Sora had had in too long a time.

The only thing that he regretted was when the large smile Henry was wearing (that he was hiding by his open book) was wiped off, as soon as the evil lady demanded her "son" go home with her. Sora instantly wanted to fight for his right to stay, but Kairi's calming hand on his shoulder calmed him like only she could. "We won one fight today. I don't think we should risk another. Next time, though."

And so it was, that those gathered reluctantly had to watch Henry walk home towards an evil lair. However, when Regina wasn't looking, he turned around and said one thing. "You guys made a difference here, too. You're just like my Emma. Please tell me you won't forget the magic. Please tell me you'll help me fight back."

"I will." And though it was for Emma that Henry was really talking to, it was Kairi that answered. Sora reached over and squeezed her hand reluctantly. She squeezed back, and it was so much more then the force she'd mustered in holding his hand at Kingdom Hearts. So much more. And with the Light and hope resonating in him like never before, Sora used a little bit of magnet magic to get his old necklace from Regina's hand into his. Besides the amazed reactions from Snow White and her daughter, Sora noted that Kairi had a shocked look on her face. The shock quickly morphed into wonder, as she held her face to her mouth and choked back sobs.

"Kairi?" Before Sora could question his love too thoroughly, she was stealing the necklace from his hand. As she looked at it, Sora could easily guess what she was remembering. The one time he'd been here, he'd tried to give a baffled Kairi his necklace. He'd spelled it so it would return her memories to her when she got hold of it. He hadn't succeeded, though. He was realizing even more so how he'd failed now. It wasn't the same chain. His crown pendant must have broken off of it. Instead it had found a new chain. Somehow, it had found Kairi's. And after everything, she finally seemed to be remembering. He could pretty much see all the memories pass through her eyes, as he looked at her. When they were four and had drawn each other on the cave walls, when she'd brought him back to life and held onto him in Hollow Bastion, when she'd embraced him at The World That Never Was. From the encouraging cheers coming from Emma and Snow, Sora knew there was only one thing he could do now.

Kairi, however, acted first. Sailing into his arms, Kairi tried to put Sora's crown pendant back in the proper place. Somehow, though, Kairi's neck was still caught in it. The two crashed heads, but with his necklace—their necklace—wrapping around them, and keeping Kairi close, Sora couldn't imagine anything better.

Well, maybe he could. He did something he should have every day since the moment he'd met her: he kissed Kairi. And as she clutched him to her as tightly as she could, Sora couldn't imagine a better heaven. He picked the princess off her feet and spun her around and around and around. All the while, Kairi laughed. When the world stopped spinning, she was still laughing. Her hands were firmly on Sora's face, and Sora found he was matching her that way. "How could I have ever forgotten you? You of all people. Oh, Sora. I feel so stupid. This is even worse than when I sent that message in a bottle to you!"

"So you are lost loves, then?"

Upon hearing Snow White's voice—how grateful he was that she had been here so he could get his Kairi back!—Sora realized what they were doing wasn't exactly proper for polite company. Smiling now, and turning to face the women with Kairi in his arms, Sora saw Emma and Mary Margaret smiling at him knowingly. Snow White, and even Emma, had helped him so much. Now he had to help them. He had to do his other duty as a Keyblade wielder. But he would keep Kairi with him for this. Always he would keep Kairi with him. As soon as he, Riku, and her reconnected, Sora would finally find this place again—now free of his curse—and he would free these poor people. Beast included.

Still, even if he couldn't do much now, he could still offer some advice. "Yep. You can tell by the kiss. When you feel something like that, fight for it. Know nothing else, but true love is right."

And then, as if in response to his words and desires, his Keyblade morphed into his Glider, and hopping on it with Kairi, he prepared to take her away like a newly married couple would go away in their chariot. "Believe in the love." And before Sora could say anymore, his Glider was taking him and Kairi to the Lanes Between. Kairi giggled all the way, and Sora focused on that mostly, but he thought he heard Emma say, "That kid is a crazy good inventor. He may be full of hot air, but I can see why Henry would want to believe something about him. I'm glad she seems to, too."

Sighing, Sora realized he still had a lot to do to convince these lost people. But at least he wasn't facing everything alone anymore. Kairi leaned her head on his shoulder, and said, "The brave Keyblade wielder can do anything."

Like a sleeping beauty, Kairi fell unconscious against Sora, and Mary Margaret looked up. As if she heard Kairi's reuse of words she'd once said before. The portal that the lovers soared through now glistened bright white. It glistened hope. And that hope would be for Snow White, Sora, and all those that had been touched by some story. Sora knew everything would right itself in the end. "I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. If we think of each other now and then, if we don't forget each other, our hearts will be one. Our friends will be our power."

"Riku's right about you being a sap, Sora. But I'll take that any day so long as I can be with you." And as Kairi's words washed over him, and made him freer then he'd felt in a very long time, Sora felt as though he was falling into sweet dreams, too.

"Forever," he said in response to her words. Then to himself, as he looked at all the stars—worlds—around him, "We'll find our happily ever afters, and this time they'll be forever."

**Author's Note: I've had this idea for a while now, and it would not leave me alone. I'm so glad I wrote it out now! Even if I should be working on Let it Burn (and I will after this), and the ending sucks. Yeah, sorry about the ending, but I couldn't have ended it better unless I made this into a multi-chap. And I'm so not doing that. This thing is long enough as is. I just wish I could have had more Henry like I wanted, but whatev. And I think it got a little too shippy with the SoKai, but let's face it: If they were in OUaT, they would be more lovey-dovey. And I hoped I made this story kind of even with the fandoms, but it was kind of hard to. **

**Umm… I actually have no idea when this takes place. Obviously, in Once Upon a Time, it's after Graham died. And after Regina and Mr. Gold, as well as David and Mary Margaret, are at odds with each other. For KH, I think it's my idea of post-KH3?**

**Anyway, I highly recommend both of these fandoms if some of you haven't checked both out. KH is my fav game series (and fandom in general). And Once Upon a Time's my favorite TV show on right now. I so wish we could go there in KH. I don't care how many plot holes it would make. It'd be AWESOME! And it's technically Disney, so… Maybe they could have KH in OUaT! Yeah, I know. It'll never happen, sadly. I'd like to see their spin on it all, though. I guess we'll all just have to live with my interpretation. **

**I feel a little bad about having written this without Dani. We'd talked about writing this crossover together, but I just had to write this. Dani, if you're reading this, maybe we can write another KH OUaT crossover together sometime. Kay? **

**And man am I in crossover land lately! KH/TWEWY (though I blame 3D for that one), The Mortal Instruments/FFXIII-2, now this… And I have other ideas, too. Wow. **

**What else did I want to say? Umm… the circle the bird was making around Sora's head was reminiscent of what KOd party members look like in KH? If Kairi hadn't lost her enchanted necklace from Aqua, all of this could have been avoided. LOL. I'm not entirely sure of that thing about the "brave Keyblade wieldier being able to do anything" being said by Snow White (it was one of the PoHs though; after you rescue them in KH1, to be exact).**

**Well, I'm not sure if that's all I wanted to say. But this is getting long, so I'll leave this as is.**

**Bye. Hope you liked it. Review if you feel so inclined.**

**-Shan**

**P.S. This is dedicated to my best friend, Danielle (aquagreen656). I want to dedicate something to her, even though I know she'll never read this… **

**P.P.S. Please don't put Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance spoilers in reviews. Thank you.**


End file.
